Sit Boy!
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Max gets a new power? Fang starts growing ears and a tail? It's all madness! This is my first crossover, hope you guys love it! Fail story is fail. :P COMPLETE! R&R please!
1. Good Luck Fang

Me: Hey guys. I'm making a new story and it's my first crossover story. :D

Max: We also have a message for all you anime-lovers out there.

Me and Max: JOIN GAIAONLINE! XD

Max: Gaia needs more people to sign up soo SIGN UP!

Me: The fate of the world depends on it.

Max: Well, looks like we got that problem solved.

Me: Now on to the story! I do-

Max: Wait! I wanna do the disclaimer!

Me: Ok fine. You can do it.

Max: Yes! Ok Michelle doesn't own Inuyasha or Maximum Ride. She doesn't own me even though she kidnapped me.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel: -watching Inuyasha-

Max: Hey guys. What are you watching?

Gazzy: Inuyasha.

Fang: -in the kitchen with Iggy- Aren't you guys too young to watch that?

Gazzy: Aren't you too young to be on Nyquil?

Fang: Touché.

Gazzy: -snickers-

~~~ Kagome says sit boy and Inuyasha falls down~~~

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel: -laughs-

Max: What's soo funny?

Angel: Kagome said sit boy and Inuyasha fell.

Nudge: I wish we could do that to men.

Angel: Yea.

Max: Wait a minute, so all she has to do is say sit boy and he'll fall?

Angel and Nudge: Yup!

Max: Hmmm . . . . .

Fang: -gets up to get a drink-

Max: Sit Boy!

Fang: -falls down- Ow!

Everyone: -laughs-

Fang: Ouch! That hurt.

Max: Oh my gosh, I have a new power!

Nudge: Awesome!

Fang: Oh boy.

Iggy: Good Luck Fang. -pats shoulder-

Fang: Ugh.

* * *

Me and Max: -eating sausages-

Me: Mmmmmm yummy, well that's it for now.

Max: Bye! :D


	2. PANCAKES! XD

Me: What up peoples! Here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you guys like it! Disclaimer please?

Max: Ok. Miche-

Beast Boy: Michelle doesn't own Maximum Ride or Inuyasha.

Max: Hey! I was gonna do the disclaimer! D: -whacks-

Beast Boy: Ow!

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Iggy: FANG! Wake up. It's time for breakfast.

Fang: -groans- 5 more minutes.

Iggy: No, you have to go eat right now.

Fang: I said 5 more freakin minutes. -puts pillow over head-

Iggy: -eyerolls- It's pancakes.

Fang: -stands up- Did you say pancakes?

Iggy: -nods-

Fang: I . . . . love . . . . PANCAKES! -runs to the kitchen-

Iggy: -smiles evilly- Works every time. :)

~~~_At The Kitchen_~~~

Fang: -singing- Pancakes pancakes yummy yummy pancakes. :D

Max: -whispers to Iggy- I worry about him.

Iggy: Don't we all.

Dr. Martinez: Ok here it is. -gives waffles-

Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel: Mmmmmm yummy. :D

Fang: . . . . . . this isn't pancakes.

Max: Ehhhhh right, it's waffles.

Nudge: What is the difference between waffles and pancakes anyways?

Gazzy: Uhhhhh I think it has something to do with the shape.

Angel: Or the taste.

Ella: Hmmmmmm maybe both.

Fang: . . . . . . . this isn't pancakes.

Iggy: No, no it isn't. It's waf-

Fang: You Lied!

Iggy: . . . . . pssshhhhh no I didn't! I said we were gonna have waf-

Fang: LIES!

Everybody: -stares-

Iggy: Ok, so I said we were gonna pancakes but instead we're having waffles . . . . . . . like it matters.

Ella: Yea Fang. Who really cares?

Fang: I do! -storms away to bedroom-

Max: . . . . . . wow. What an interesting breakfast.

Angel: I know right.

Gazzy: . . . . . . . can somebody pass me the syrup?

* * *

Max: Hahaha wow. What a weird chapter.

Me: The weirdest. By the way, where's Beast Boy?

Max: . . . . . . . . .

Me: What did you do to him?

Max: -smiles evilly-


	3. Ears? Tail? Bananas? WTF

Me: Hey guys! Guess what!

Max: You're finally updating this?

Me: -gasps- How did you know?

Max: Because I'm awesome like that! XD

Beast Boy: -tries not to laugh-

Max: -whacks-

Beast Boy: Ow!

Me: On with the chapter! :D

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or Inuyasha. I don't own Fang's weird dreams either.**

* * *

_~Well Fang is sick, and when you're sick, you have the MOST weirdest dreams.~_

_**~Beginning Of Fang's Dream~**_

Fang: -wakes up- Where am I?

Shippo: You're in a forest Fang-san.

Fang: What forest? -looks around- Ahhh! Where the hell am I?

Shippo: Ehhhhh in a forest. Are you death or something?

Fang: No! -looks at Shippo- Iggy? **(Shippo is Iggy)**

Shippo: No no no. That's my middle name. My full name is Shippo Iggy Chiang-san, and you're Ninja Fang Cho-san.

Fang: I am?

Shippo: Yes. Now can we please go? We have to save Kagome from the Evil Banana King.

Fang: -is confused- Uhhhhh ok?

Shippo: -stares- There's something on your ear.

Fang: Which ear?

Shippo: Left ear.

Fang: Oh than- -feels ears- Ahhh! -looks at tail- Ahhh!

Shippo: -is annoyed- What is it now?

Fang: I have freaking ears and a tail!

Shippo: . . . . Yea. -eyerolls- Let's go.

Fang: -still feels ears- Ok. -trips over tail- Ow!

Shippo: -sighs-

_~Like 5 Minutes Ago~_

Shippo: -stops walking-

Fang: -bumps into Shippo- Sorry.

Shippo: -ignores that- Ok. We're here Fang-san.

Fang: That fast? Wow.

Shippo: -glares- Yes. Let's just go inside.

Fang: Ok. -trips over tail again- Ow!

Shippo: -facepalm- Ay ay ay.

Fang and Shippo: -enters castle-

Fang: Wow! This is one small castle.

Shippo: I know right!

Kagome: Piiisssttt!

Fang: -stares- Max?

Kagome: Max? Who's Max? **(Kagome is Max)**

Fang: Nevermind.

Shippo: We're here to rescue you Kagome.

Evil Banana King: Mwahahaha!

Shippo: -gasps- It's him!

Fang: -stares- Who the hell are you?

Evil Banana King: I, am the Evil Banana King!

Shippo: I shall destroy you!

Fang: -thinks about yummy bananas-

Evil Banana King: Mwahahaha! Not if I destroy you first! Mwahaha! Mwaha- -coughs a lot-

Shippo: -throws a milk bomb-

Evil Banana King: Ewwwww! I hate milk!

Fang: Wow. He's a pyro there, and a pyro here.

Evil Banana King: Mwahahaha! Silly people! You can not defeat me!

Fang: I'm hungry! -pouts-

Shippo: Oh yea! -attacks the Evil Banana King-

Evil Banana King and Shippo: -start fighting-

Kagome: -bored out of her mind-

Fang: -stares at the yummy Evil Banana King-

Evil Banana King: -pins Shippo to the floor- Say good bye, shorty.

Shippo: -is thinking it's the end of him-

Fang: BIG YUMMY BANANA! YOU SHALL BE MINE! -jumps on the Evil Banana King-

Evil Banana King: Ahhh! Get off of me dumbass!

Fang: -starts eating- Mmmmm yummy banana.

Evil Banana King: Ahhh! I'm dying! Nooooooooooo! -dies-

Fang: -still eats him-

Shippo: -frees Kagome-

Kagome: -hugs Fang- Yeah! You did it Fang-san!

Fang: I did?

Kagome: Yes! Now there's one thing I want you to do.

Fang: What?

Kagome: Wake up.

Fang: Huh?

Kagome: Wake up Fang. Fang wake up. Faaaa-

_**~End Of Fang's Dream~**_

Max: aaannnng. Wake up. -shakes Fang-

Fang: -wakes up- Huh?

Max: It's time to take the medicine.

Fang: Oh, right. -takes medicine- Max?

Max: Yea?

Fang: I had the most weirdest dream.

Max: What was it?

Fang: -explains dream-

Max: Oh . . . . -laughs-

Fang: What?

Iggy: -comes in- Hey Fang. I brought bananas! -takes out bananas-

Fang: . . . . ahhh!

* * *

Me: Hahaha!

Max: -cracks up-

Beast Boy: . . . . O_o


End file.
